Playing Around
by Auttzthoughtz
Summary: Steve has a wild dream about Tony that comes true. Tony gets a script to star in a small short film for publicity and has no idea he's about to walk in and make Steve's day by asking him to run some lines.


" _ **Steve, I have a favor to ask you," Tony starts carefully, holding two folders in his hands.**_

 _ **Steve looks up from his sketch book and raises his eyebrow. "I am not good with the science stuff, Stark, you should've asked Bruce," Steve mutters as he tries to get back to shading things in properly.**_

" _ **Actually, um, there's this movie thing Pepper suggested to do. Apparently I need a hobby to get myself out of the lab and Stark Industries back into the press so…well, movie. You're the only other one of us I know that's been onstage so I thought," Tony shifts his feet, noticeably uncomfortable. "Would you mind running lines?"**_

 _ **Steve places his notebook on the table. "I suppose I could help you with that. It would nice to have a headline for once that doesn't show where you've been roaring drunk."**_

" _ **In my defence – it was Happy's bachelor party it's customary to drink and I really thought that was a bull ride not a table," Tony winces at the memory of the most recent tabloid-causing event. "Anyways, I hope it's not a big deal, it's a love story thing."**_

" _ **Are you sure Natasha wouldn't be better to rehearse it with?" Steve asks, not sure why he would be asked about a romance movie.**_

" _ **It's not that kind of romance, Steve. There's no kissy stuff in the script, so it's all just learning lines," Tony plops on the couch beside Steve and smiles as he passes over a folder which Steve now realizes is the script. Tony settles in cross-legged on the other end of the couch, watching Steve flip through pages. "Before you say no, you already said you would help so…I mean…"**_

 _ **Steve rolls his eyes. "Let's get this over with."**_

" _ **Ah, Charming it is then," Tony jokes as he starts in on the script. "You're the first guy, I'm the second."**_

 _ **Steve laughs as he reads. "It's so cheesy though."**_

" _ **Will you just read the lines you nincompoop," Tony throws a pillow at Steve after a minute of waiting for him to start.**_

" _ **I've never felt like this before," Steve starts into the character and tries to not outwardly groan.**_

" _ **That's because you've never met me before," Tony smirks very brightly as he says it. "It's like this was written for me."**_

" _ **With Pepper on this, it's quite possible that's the case, can we just keep reading?" Steve asks. Tony nods and they go along. The first reading is ridiculous. They jump on the couch and yell out the cheesiest lines to cut the tension of the lines themselves. The second reading they sit across from each other again and feel the words sink in a bit more. The third time goes better.**_

" _ **Are you sure about this?" Tony asks within character.**_

 _ **Steve just stares at Tony. It must be the lines, he thinks, as his view of Tony starts to change. "I've never been more sure."**_

 _ **Tony laughs softly. "And then the smooching directions which we have agreed not to practice." Steve nods and they go on with the script till the end. On the next read, they get to this again, and Tony chuckles again. "Skipping ahead of the smoochies again and-"**_

" _ **We could practice that too," Steve says softly on the fourth read through.**_

 _ **Tony is scanning the script for his next line past the lovey-kissey scene when Steve says that so he doesn't hear. "What's that Steve?"**_

" _ **Kiss me," Steve says a little louder this time.**_

 _ **Tony looks up wide-eyed. "I…um…that's not what they say and um…"**_

" _ **I'm saying it," Steve moves a little closer to Tony, his hand grazing the side of Tony's neck as his face inches closer. "Is that okay?"**_

 _ **Tony crashes forward into Steve because he can't find the words and they kiss, and kiss, and kiss and just as Tony moves into Steve's lap and their lips part for each other, a bell rings off.**_

"Shit," Steve whispers as he wakes up and throws his alarm clock out the window.

Within a minute, Natasha's knocking at the door. She lets herself in before Steve could answer. "Could you not throw stuff out a closed window? The facility is just starting up. Stark's going to be pissed when he sees this when he comes today."

"Stark's coming today?" Steve is aware his tone of voice is a bit too interested to be normal as he asks.

Natasha narrows her eyes. "Yeah, Avengers update meeting thing, he wants to see how the new recruits are settling and if we need anything for the building. Personally, I think he's looking for an excuse to get away from Pep. You know they split up, right?"

"That's a shame," Steve replies.

Natasha hits him. "Try not to sound so happy about it. He might be an ass but he's our friend."

"Yeah, I guess," Steve says. "Give me five minutes and I will go downstairs to debrief Stark."

"He's not here yet but the eagerness to take on Tony duty today – that I can appreciate. I'll be out with a search team of agents again for most of the day anyways," Natasha says as she goes to walk out of Steve's room.

"He'll come back when he's ready, you know. It's not exactly unlike Banner to run," Steve suggests.

Natasha smiles. "Leaving for air, fine. Leaving without sending even a postcard to his girlfriend, when that girlfriend is me, I'm overdue giving him heck for it."

"Really trying on that, huh?" Steve asks carefully.

"You can't help who you fall for. Stark'll be here in about 20. I'll tell him to ring you when he gets in," Natasha says before she leaves.

Steve spends fifteen of those twenty minutes changing into different outfits, recombing his hair five times, and making sure he overall he doesn't look suspicious before he realizes this might become a problem.

Tony walks in the door with a huge grin. "Natasha sends her thanks for taking me on today."

"Taking you…oh, yeah, on tour of course," Steve turns away and starts walking, not giving Tony a chance to see he flushes at his mistaken thoughts.

Tony runs to keep up. By the end of the hall, Tony grabs Steve's arm. "Honey buns, I'm not quite as spry without the suit as you are, if you please not run ahead. Plus, I came to visit. We have plenty of time."

Steve's breath hitches as he carefully shakes off Tony's arm. "I'm sorry, I'm just a little out of sorts today."

"Cold shoulder, literally. It's okay, I'm getting used to it," Tony says as he starts to walk ahead. "I know I'm a bit of a pain in the ass but I mean, I'm just trying to be friendly."

Steve wraps his arm around Tony's shoulder slowly. "I'm not trying to give you the cold shoulder. I haven't had my coffee yet and I have to tell you I broke a window."

Tony laughs before he stops and narrows his eyes. "Already?"

"Well, my alarm went off and I was having a good dream," Steve says before stopping himself, looking to Tony with wide eyes in an instant.

Tony chuckles. "It's okay, we all get those nights," Tony winks and moves forward. "So it's not me this time, huh?"

"No, it's good to see you," Steve says in a shakier voice than intended.

Tony smiles ear to ear. "Noted. I'll have to schedule in more time then. Oh – that reminds me, I need to ask you a favor."

Steve clears his throat. "A favor?"

"Yeah, its kind of silly, but Pep wants me to do a movie and I said yes before realizing it was a romantic-lovey-dovey thing and I need someone to rehearse with. We don't have to rehearse the smoochies or anything but since we're friends and more importantly to you, anyways, teammates. And we're supposed to help each other out, right? You look freaked out, shit, am I rambling too much?" Tony snaps his fingers in front of a frozen Steve.

Steve blinks a few times and nods when he finally snaps out of it. "Sure, I, uh, not a problem."

"Great gorgeous, well I have to take a run through HQ and put order for a new window for you and by then, we can get that script here. Cool? Cool." Tony runs down the hall to go get a head start of his run-through.

Steve just feels like he's bordering on hyperventilating. He takes a minute to pace himself before he sees Wanda walking out and smiling at him. "What?"

"If it makes you feel any better, it'll end well," Wanda says with a large grin as she waltzes off.

Steve decides not to question any of it and runs to catch up with Tony and within an hour, they are reciting lines overly similar to what they rehearsed in his dream.

"Now that I've had you in my life, I can't bear to think of a life without you," Tony says, chuckling after his line. "Who writes this kind of crap?"

"Shh," Steve laughs softly as he gets to his next line. "Then don't."

"Then the smoochies thing I said we didn't have to rehearse," Tony says softly before they move on. They go through the lines several more times before they hit this spot again. "Smoochies, damn smoochies, lots of smoochies. This part I've got."

"You're sure you don't need to rehearse that?" Steve wasn't aware of his words until they were already out there.

Tony, of course, takes the moment to joke. "Trust me, honey, I'm as good as it gets in that department."

"Oh, okay," Steve smiles awkwardly.

Before he moves to say his next line, Tony's hand is on his wrist pushing down his script. "Don't get upset if I'm wrong but um, were you asking because you wanted to rehearse that part with me snookems?"

Steve just stares at Tony, cheeks turning flushed. "I, um," Steve can't form even a short sentence.

Tony smirks. "Can I ask you another thing? Well, you don't seem like you will answer but I have to ask now. Was I the guest star in your dream last night, gorgeous?" Steve nods carefully. Tony smiles brighter. "Wow, I mean, okay, shit I didn't prepare for this today, I don't even have words and I always have words and –"

Tony's cut off by Steve leaning forward and connecting their lips, pushing him back and climbing into his lap. Tony reaches around and grips Steve's hips and kisses back with a fury before they need to come apart for air. "Is this okay?" Steve asks when they pull apart to breathe.

"Better than anything I could have thought to say," Tony says with a huge grin before he dives back in for more. They part again and Tony chuckles. "Do you want to be my co-star in this thing? I mean the lines are crap and cheesy as hell, but it pays okay and they haven't casted the other guy yet and I'm sure they'd jump at the chance."

Steve shrugs. "Sure, but I'm not worried about the movie right now."

Tony laughs softly. "Okay honey bun, I think we might need to move this into a more horizontal location."

Steve doesn't fully get the saying and pushes Tony back onto the couch and starts kissing and rutting against him and when they are together, Tony can't think to correct him as he places his hands around Steve's rear and eggs him on to continue.

They are only stopped by Natasha's team getting home. "So that's why you were acting strange this morning. Speaking of strange, this is Dr. Strange. Couldn't find Bruce but we found a new recruit today."

Steve clears his throat as he lifts himself to be sitting and Tony laughs as the super soldier is still straddling him addressing the group. "Nice to see we have new people coming in, it seems I'm a bit indisposed at the moment if you wouldn't mind postponing further meeting until later."

Nat nods and pulls the group and the new member along. Sam just gives Steve a thumbs up before Nat drags him out the door with the rest of them.

"Playing around, it's the name of that movie. Is that we're doing here too?" Tony asks as he sits up under Steve, using the edge of the couch to keep himself perched up.

"I'll leave that up to you," Steve whispers as he pushes Tony back down. "Now shh," Steve mutters as he connects their lips again, pushing his body back into Tony's. He pulls away minutes later. "Unless you wanted to talk first."

Tony shakes his head and pulls Steve's lips back to his for moments before grabbing the hem of Steve's shirt and pulling it up and throwing it over and away. Steve takes that as positive reinforcement and he starts unbuttoning Tony's shirt as he grinds their members together. He lifts his hips up only so they can pull one another's pants and undergarments away before connecting again. Steve pulls away to look worriedly into Tony's eyes and Tony grins. "You okay, snookems?"

"I didn't bring anything," Steve says, biting his lip nervously.

Tony laughs softly. "Don't judge me but, uh, back pants pocket. I'm always prepared."

"Hook up that often?" Steve asks nervously.

"Sort of. We're gonna talk after I promise, if that's still good," Tony says as he shimmies out from underneath Steve. Steve moves back to the other end of the couch as he watches Tony slick his fingers and start preparing his own entrance. "You can jump in whenever," Tony says with a slightly mischievous tone.

"I want to try something else," Steve mutters, not quite realizing what he wants until Tony nods and Steve connects their lips. Tony moves his hands to grasp around Steve's back as his kisses start moving down his chest. Steve has to hold Tony's hips still when he licks around his shaft and the billionare starts squirming beneath him, trying to buck up his hips. Steve spends a bit of time on his shaft before moving back, rolling his tongue around Tony's balls and having to strengthen his grip to keep Tony still.

He moves one level further and licks Tony's entrance and Tony yelps out. "Fuck I didn't think you'd," Steve pauses and looks up from between Tony's legs and Tony laughs breathlessly. "Fuck, don't stop, please hun, keep going," Tony tangles the fingers from his clean hand through Steve's hair and semi-pushes him back down, yelling out again as Steve dives his tongue into his entrance. Steve's hands move and instead of holding Tony down he's holding him up so he can explore deeper. Tony's hands move to dig so hard into the couch side cushion beneath his head to keep as still as possible that he's shocked he didn't rip the cushion clean off.

Steve works Tony's entrance until he can't handle his own arousal anymore and pushes himself up, grabbing the lube that had tumbled to the ground and using it to slick himself up. "Are you ready?" Tony can't really form words at this point so he just makes noncommittal, positive noises and nods. Steve lines himself up and slowly pushes himself in, not knowing any feeling he could compare to how the warmth of Tony's entrance engulfs him and pulses around him. Steve buries his face in Tony's neck and can't find any words. Tony just reaches forward and grabs Steve's hips lightly, showing him that whenever Steve is ready he is. Tony smiles at Steve and moves with him as best possible through the beginning of it. Steve starts slow but as he realizes Tony is aching for more, he picks up the speed to something Tony can't quite mimic but thoroughly enjoys as he's being pounded into stroke for stroke against his prostate until he just about can't take it anymore.

"Steve, baby, come for me," Tony begs breathlessly just before his own orgasm sweeps over him. Steve follows as he feels the walls of Tony's entrance clutch around him one last, tight, time. Steve takes a few minutes of panting before he's ready and pulls out of Tony, collapsing on top of him. Tony chuckles as his breathing starts returning to normal. "You're heavy."

"And you are on candid camera. You couldn't have moved to a bunk, jackasses?" Nat's voice over the comms has them both laughing.

Tony laughs as Steve turns bright red. Steve sighs. "I forgot about the security cameras."

Nat laughs too. "What's even worse is that if Stark hadn't been preoccupied, he could have turned those off."

"Can you blame me? Like seriously," Tony gestures to Steve and they hear more laughs over the comms. "How many people did you invite to the show?"

"Enough that we have a pretty good blackmail story," Nat says as they hear a tape being rustled out of it's recorder over the comms.

Tony chuckles. "It wouldn't be my first sex tape, honey. Steve though might be a bit concerned. You don't like me but you like Steve, right?"

Nat sighs. "We'll see. I'll keep the tape just in case."

"For yourself? Oh Nat, you flatter me," Tony jokes. The angry noise in return though, unfortunately, says that Nat didn't take that well before the comms go dark. "I guess we got our first screen-test down for that movie," Tony jokes to Steve as he nudges him. "Can you shift a bit? You are gorgeous, but those muscles are hella heavy."

Steve laughs softly as he shifts a bit, giving Tony some air. He lays his head on Tony's chest and starts to fall asleep. "Are you okay with staying here?"

Before Tony can answer, Nat chimes in over the comm to get the fuck out and they listen, scrambling to find their clothes and Tony follows Steve to his room. Tony just laughs as he sees the window. "So now that it's not just a dream anymore, no more breaking the windows?"

Steve shakes his head before laying in bed and beckoning Tony over. "Do you have time in your schedule to stay over?"

"Shut up," Tony crawls into bed beside him. "I might just have to camp out here."

"Shh," Steve says as he curls into Tony. "We'll talk about it tomorrow. Let's just go to sleep."

"Alright but no more playing around," Tony says with a giggle before he too starts to fall asleep, content with their happy ending.


End file.
